Teach Me
by Pancake1236
Summary: Abandoned for now.Waking up in stranger's bed every morning. That's how life continues for Derek Shepherd after his heart's been broken. Can the beautiful yet married woman from the bar teach him how to trust again? Can he teach her to love passionately?
1. Unexpected

Teach Me

Teach Me

Expect the unexpected. Derek Shepherd didn't do that. He was a confident man. He knew what effect he had on women. He knew he had the looks and the skills, both in bed and in the OR. He knew how women react when he was around him. So there was never something unexpected in his love life.

Love life?

Definitely not if you end up in another bed every night like Derek Shepherd.

"So, who's it gonna be for tonight?", Mark Sloane asked his best buddy Derek.

They were both sitting at the bar at Joe's wearing their "good-looking shirt". Derek looked around in the bar, checking every female being out. It was like looking over the menu card. His eyes fell on a familiar figure with dark brown hair. She was smiling at him. No, grinning.

iWhat was her name? Renée? Rebecca?.../i, Derek thought.

"Dude, the creepy scrub nurse is checking you out. Watch out for her teeth…", Mark warned him.

"Ha! Don't worry. She'll be the emergency choice!", Derek replied and turned around to face him sipping on his scotch.

They continued chatting when Mark's eyes suddenly fell on the person who just entered the bar.

"Dude, check it out, 5 o'clock. She's walking sex!", Mark hissed over to his buddy.

He was right. In walked the most beautiful, sexiest person he'd ever laid eyes on. How could one single person look so stunningly in a simple jeans and t-shirt. He saw that he wasn't the only one. Practically every masculine being was drooling all over the place.

She was used to it. As soon as she entered the bar she saw the looks. She didn't get it. She was just a girl, meeting her old friend. She even tried not to wear anything sexy. She spotted an empty stool at the bar and sat down next to two men whispering. Tonight she just wanted to be incognito.

Oh yes, Meredith Grey did not notice the strong effect she had on men.

"She's so going home with me tonight!", Mark whispered, pulling Derek out of his trance, rubbing his hands together.

"Ha! Forget it! She's mine.", Derek countered. If anyone was getting laid tonight, then it was Derek Shepherd.

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic?", her musical voice asked the bartender.

"Sweetie, the only thing non-alcoholic in this bar is tap water and coke.", Joe explained.

"I'll have a coke then."

"Here you go.", Joe said as he placed her coke on the counter.

"You know, normally people order alcoholic drinks when they go to a bar.", Derek explained to the woman. She was easy. She acted like she was a tough girl who could easily handle tequila, but he saw right through it. He was so getting laid.

"And who are you, judging me?", she countered looking up to meet his eyes. She felt a strange shuddering under her skin as she looked into his eyes. She was still annoyed. She knew them. All the strategic moves hitting on a woman. She was sick of them. How could they possibly not notice the ring on her finger?

"Derek Shepherd. Can I buy you an "alcoholic" drink?" He saw his chance and moved closer to her. He had the perfect plan. For every woman. They were all the same. As soon as he got them to chat with him, it's done.

He didn't expect what was coming.

"Really? An alcoholic drink? Oh I know your plan "Mr. I'm-too-sexy-for-my-liquor!" I know them all. You wanna get me drunk so you can take advantage of me! I know. You think that you look so good in your so-called "good-looking shirt" and with your oh-so great hair you can get any woman on the entire planet fuck you. Seriously? You are SO the typical "Manwhore", as I predicted. ", she huffed and took a long sip of her coke.

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan and I totally agree with every single word you just said!", he said and extended his hand over the embarrassed and shocked Derek.

"Oh, I saw you! Are you guys that stupid that you didn't notice the ring on my finger?!", Meredith exclaimed and held up her left hand, wiggling the fingers. A gold band was decorating her ring finger.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun together…", Derek responded suggestively, trying again. Hopelessly.

Then, a redheaded person turned around on the stool and faced Meredith, extending her hand.

"Addison Forbes-Montgomery. Heard every single word of it. You totally kick ass! It was about time to put them in place and bruise their ego. Seriously, I don't know how they can walk around freely in that hospital with an ego that size.", the redhead explained.

"Penelope Fernandez. Nice to meet you, Addison.", Meredith said and shook her hand. Penelope Fernandez. Her character if she wanted to be incognito. And nobody in this bar would find out since she just moved to Seattle a week ago.

"Nice to meet you, Penelope. So, manwhore? I like that. So…fitting, don't you think?", Addison continued.

"Addie! What the fuck?! I thought you were on our side!", Mark exclaimed.

"Ha! Not if she can put you two back into place! You guys think you're god's best gift! Yuck!", Addison countered.

"We do not think that.", Derek spat.

"Dasha!", Meredith shouted happily. It was her sign of telling Izzie to shut up and not show her true identity.

"Pepe!", Izzie immediately responded and hugged her tightly.

"Dasha?!", Mark, Derek and Addison asked clueless. Without a doubt, it was Dr. Izzie Stevens "Penelope" was talking to.

"I see, you've met my bosses. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan, class A playboys and Dr. Montgomery, lovely redheaded witch and good friend of mine.", Izzie said pointing to all three of them.

"Manwhore galore.", Meredith snorted.

"She rocks, Izzie! You should've seen her when they were hitting on her!", Addison said while the other men turned red.

"Believe me, I've had! Does marriage mean nothing to you guys?!", Izzie scolded. Just then her pager ran off. "Crap! 911! I gotta go Mer…Pepe! See ya!", she hugged her again and left.

"You know Dr. Stevens?", Mark asked incredulously.

"Apparently, I do.", Meredith replied in a smart ass tone.

"Dasha? Why Dasha?!", Derek asked again, more and more interested in her.

"Goodbye, doctors. It was nice meeting you!", she said and paid for her drink before leaning closely towards Dereks ear. "And try not to choke on your ego. But yeah, I wouldn't mind if you did.", she whispered huskily and stood up left the bar.

That was cruel.

So cruel.

He knew he should've had his way with her right there at the bar but it seemed inappropriate.

Now it was too late.

Silence.

"Did she just stand up and leave? Without looking back or whatsoever? Damn, she's smart!", Addison said breaking the silence.

The men were still in awe.

"So, who's it gonna be for tonight, Derek? Since you can't have Pepe.", Addison asked Derek.

That was indeed a good question.

Leaving the bar alone? Out of question.

His eyes fell once again on the creepy scrub nurse.

_She'll be the emergency choice._

It was an emergency.

So it seemed like he was spending his night with "Creepy Scrub Nurse".

At least he could imagine it would be "Pepe".

Being turned down by a woman?

So unexpected.


	2. League

As soon as "Penelope" left the bar, her mask fell off

As soon as "Penelope" left the bar, her mask fell off. She was herself again. The ordinary Meredith Grey-Bennett was back.

As she drove home with her old Jeep Cherokee, she tried to forget. Forget the whole evening in the bar. Forget the utterly handsome manwhore hitting on her. No, 2 good-looking manwhores hitting on her. It shouldn't affect her as much as it actually did. She should actually get used to it. But she didn't. She didn't allow herself to see the effect she had on men.

Even after showing her ring the men didn't loose interest. In fact, it seemed to make them more eager to get someone else's woman. To prove themselves they are "real men". At least better than the other guy.

She arrived at the five-storied red bricks building and parked her car outside next to a delivery truck. She pulled open the entrance door and the intense smell of Indian curry filled her nostrils. Climbing up the stairs to the first floor, she heard the buzzing sound of the tattoo needle, followed by a cry out of pain.

Another 16 steps higher, she stood in front of a simple wooden door and fished out her keys from her jacket. She unlocked the door with a sigh and swung it open.

"I'm back!", she yelled through the two room apartment and dropped her jacket on to a old, fuzzy couch. She walked to what was supposed to be the "bedroom" and saw Carter in front of his laptop.

"Hey baby!", he said as he looked up and kissed her quickly on the lips. She began to undress herself and start her laptop when he turned back to his. "So, how's Izzie?"

"She's fine, I guess. We didn't talk actually. She got paged back to the hospital.", she explained and took off her second-hand black pumps.

"Anything else?", he asked without looking away from the screen, typing something.

"Besides the two men hitting on me even after I showed him my ring? No, nothing else.", she replied nonchalantly and looked for her pyjama.

Meredith never lied to Carter. And Carter never lied to Meredith. Some people say, that's why they're still together. If there was someone hitting on them or trying to seduce them or whatever, it would be laid out on to the open. And it didn't bother them. They didn't keep secrets from one another.

"Were they at least good-looking?", Carter continued, turning away from the screen looking at her standing there in only bra and panty.

"Yeah, they were quite handsome…", she replied thoughtfully and continued to look for her PJ in the old drawer.

"Good, good.", he replied and sat there staring at her ass. "I'm bored."

"Anything in mind, honey?", she sighed tiredly and turned around with the PJ in her hand, starting to slip off her bra.

"Wanna have sex?", he asked out of the blue, waiting for her reply.

"Sure, why not?", she said matter-of-factly shrugging her shoulders and slid off her bra and panty.

Six minutes later they were both sitting in front of their laptops checking the mailbox, completely satisfied.

-

She woke up bright in the morning to the sunlight streaming through the heavy curtains. Next to her laid Carter in a sleeping form. She slowly stood up to prevent any noise but the old wood of bed still creaked. She slightly cringed and looked over to Carter but he didn't seem to have noticed. She continued to creep out of the room while she put on her jogging suit. Grabbing her keys and her old-fashioned Discman she left the apartment and walked down the stairs, greeting Rajeev on her way out.

Pulling open the heavy door she stepped out to the warm spring breeze. She pushed play and started to jog her usual rounds. First she passed the old buildings and a few little supermarkets. But soon she was jogging along a street full of luxury homes, gated communities. Oh how she dreamed to go back there. Back when she and Carter were also living in a modern household, where she went shopping on Melrose Place. She definitely would've never thought that now she was living in a tiny apartment above Rajeev's Indian Restaurant and a tattoo/piercing-studio and buying second-hand pumps.

Yes, live has changed for Meredith and Carter. A lot.

She was now passing the ferry docks when suddenly a slight tap on her shoulder startled her. With wide eyes she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Dr. Derek Shepherd was standing right next to her, grinning widely.

"Hi, Penelope!", he called out happily. "Also jogging a few rounds?"

"Whatever…", Meredith mumbled and jogged off, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hey!", he yelled and quickly picked up the pace. "Not happy to see me?", he asked cockily.

"Honestly? No!", she replied harshly shocking him again. "Now let me work out."

"No?!", he asked still slightly confused. His ego bruised a little more by her statement. Was he loosing his "mojo"?

"No.", she replied stubbornly while he shook his head in disbelief.

"You know we could work out together. As partners?", he suggested. She finally came to a halt and stared at him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Dr. Shepherd. In fact I'd be much happier if you would finally stop harassing me! I'm not on the market! I'm married! Get yourself another chick!", she said calmly in a short and cutting voice. "Now, let me repeat. Leave. Me. Alone." And she jogged off again. This time without him following her.

Too bad her little speech had the opposite effect she was hoping for. In fact, it made Derek Shepherd even more eager to get to know this woman. A woman who would turn him down.

A woman out of his league?

-

**Hate it or love it? Please let me know! **


	3. Article

"Dude, give it up

"Dude, give it up! She's not into you. Get over it!", Mark laughed at him during lunch in the cafeteria. Derek had just told him the whole incident in the morning.

"That's the strange thing! She's not into me! She's not into you! How's that possible?!", Derek stated incredulously. It was still a mystery. To him.

"Why is it so hard for you guys to understand that there actually are women out there to whom marriage means something?", Addison's came up and smacked them both. "I bet you're still talking about Penelope."

"Derek's obsessed with her!", Mark explained and earned another smack. "Ouch! Stop smacking me!"

"I'm not obsessed with her!", Derek stated, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Shep, you look like a five-year old! And you better not be talking about my friend Mer…uh…Pepe!", Izzie joined the table sitting next to Addison.

"Tell me once again why she talks to me like we're colleagues? She's a resident! I'm her boss!", Derek yelled at Addison who just gave him an evil glance.

"Because…you're scared.", Izzie explained nonchalantly while Mark burst out laughing.

"You're scared too, Mark. Admit it. The people you fear most are women who are smart enough not to fuck you. Your power has limits. You're scared that one day there'll be more of them. It scares you, both. Admit it.", Addison said matter-of-factly.

"We're not scared.", they both stated.

"You are. You so are.", Izzie repeated, pointing at them with a French fry.

"We're not."

"You are! And you're also obsessed with Penelope. Fact."

"She's right, you ARE obsessed with her!", Mark suddenly sided with them.

"Give it up, Shep! They may call you "McDreamy" inside of the hospital, but Pepe's certainly not interested in you. Give it up. You'll just end up hurt."

"Aaaaw… poor Derek-boy…", Addison said and patted his head while Derek just crossed his arms again and pouted.

"I'm not obsessed."

-

Two days have passed and Derek didn't see "Penelope" again. Not at Joe's, not jogging, not…anywhere. It was slightly driving him insane. Of course he'd never admit that. Not Derek.

Today, he took a detour in his morning rounds. He passed a small Indian restaurant when his eyes suddenly caught the slim frame of a very familiar looking woman. Without a doubt it was the woman he was obsessed with. "Penelope Fernandez"

"Pepe! Hey! Penelope!", he shouted at her but she didn't seem to have heard him and continued to jog down the street. Derek picked up his pace and soon enough caught up with her.

"Penelope!", he tried again and tapped on her shoulder. She startled again.

"My GOD! Stop doing this! You scared the crap out of me!", she yelled at him furiously. She was confused. Definitely. The manwhores she "knew" were gone by the first speech. But no, Derek Shepherd was still there even after her second speech. What was wrong with this man?

"Okay, okay! Calm down!", he said in a calm voice. It worked and she came to a halt.

"What do you want now?", she asked demandingly, resting her hands on her sides. She didn't want to chat with him. All she wanted was to jog a few round and go to work. But no, this stupid doctor had to pop out somewhere like a freaking jack-in-the-box.

"Why did you change your route? I missed you.", he blurted out. Did Derek Shepherd just admit he missed a girl? A girl who seemed to have no interest nonetheless?

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to get rid of you! You're creepy! You're a creepy stalker!", she explained when her breaths normalized.

"Sheesh! It's not like I'm going to do something to you!", he said and chuckled at his own joke. That's what he thought it was. It wasn't, to Penelope. The angry expression in her eyes changed into an expression of fear. Was she fearing him?

Fearing of what he could do to her?

"Just…just leave me alone you stalker manwhore!", she cried out desperately and jogged off again leaving him standing there once again dumbfounded. What did he say to upset her so much?

Or was it just the lone appearance of him she disgusted?

-

"I saw her again. Today.", Derek said as he walked up next to Mark at the nurse's station. He really was obsessed with her. It was turning him slightly crazy.

"Who? That chick from the bar? Dude, you gotta forget her! Save your energy for someone else! You know she's not into you!", Mark exclaimed. He was sick of his best buddy talking about one woman who just didn't seem to be into him. Big deal!

"She said she's taking another route because of me. Am I so annoying?", Derek said thoughtfully and ignored Mark's comment. Was he really? He was beginning to wonder. She was the first woman to resist him since Emma… Well, the point was; nobody turns Derek Shepherd down.

"Still talking about my friend?", Izzie said as she joined the two of them and bit into her juicy apple. She began to wonder. Apparently her friend Meredith had an extremely strong effect on him. In the past few days he had changed quite a lot. The most apparent thing was that he wasn't boasting around about his latest lay. Interesting.

"He's obsessed. No wait, that's an understatement.", Mark pointed out. "Who's your friend exactly? She into voodoo or something? My dude is not my dude anymore! I need my manwhore dude back!", Mark directed to Izzie. He was beginning to worry. Well, not exactly worry but there was something not right.

"Did he just call his best bud a manwhore?", Addison asked as she came by. "Oh! We're talking about Pepe! Still obsessing about that overly smart woman?", she asked and smiled widely at the thought of "Pepe" brushing them off.

Oh yes, it was indeed a lovely thought.

"He's not my buddy anymore! He doesn't flirt with the nurses anymore! Instead, he ijogs/i! Seriously, who jogs? I bet he does it to spy on her.", Mark exclaimed unhappily.

"Hey! Jogging is good! It keeps you fit!", Derek spoke up and added: "And I'm not doing this so I can spy on her or whatever! I'm not a stalker-manwhore!"

"Get over it. She's married. Happily! Go screw some nurse and make Mark happy. Whatever.", Izzie said one last time and walked away.

-

It was later in the afternoon where Mark and Derek were waiting in the waiting room at the entrance for Addison and Izzie to be finished with their shifts. They'd planned to go out to another bar, not Joe's. Derek sat there playing with his blackberry while Mark skimmed through a few magazines until he found something interesting.

"Seriously, you and your blackberry. You have some problems. I bet you check on it every five seconds. You think you look like a business man with that thing? Dude…", Mark said and shook his head while he continued to look at the colourful pages. Derek laughed.

"And you? Women magazines?! Seriously, "Marie Claire?", "Glamour?!" Which man in this room is interested in the latest gossip, if you're a "(s)expert" or the "10 ways to be happy?!". You're in no way better than me, Markiboy.", Derek retorted and put aside his blackberry.

"A wise man learns from everything!", he said and scanned the pages. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"What?! Women found something better than sex?!", Derek asked and laughed at his own joke, patting Mark on his back. Oh yes, that would be tragic for Mark and Derek.

"No, look! This article…the whole page!", Mark ignored his comment and pointed to the open page and showed it to Derek. He looked at it hesitantly.

"Look, you pork!", Mark nearly yelled and frantically pointed at the page again and again and again…

"Shees! Okay okay, I'll look.", he tried to calm him down and also read the headlines written in a big, pink font. His movements froze.

"_Get Some Pep(e) Into Your Life!"_

_Written By Penelope Fernandez_


	4. Cheater

**OMG I actually updated!^^**

**Please do leave a review and tell me if you think it's worth the continuing cause if not, I'll just stop spending hours trying to write the next update if no one actually is still reading this**

* * *

An article.

He was reading an article Penelope wrote in a women's fashion magazine. About him. Without a doubt the "stalker" was Derek Shepherd.

"Dude! You ARE obsessed with her! I knew it! I KNEW it! I knew IT!", Mark exclaimed and stood up to do a stupid dance. Yes, he looked stupid, almost like a chicken with better Pecs. Just then Izzie and Addison walked by.

"He looks stupid.", Izzie said and pointed over to Mark who still continued to do his dance. Mark just shook his head.

Addison looked at the magazine Derek was holding in his hands and looked funny. "You read "Glamour", Derek?! Wow, that's…"

"…I knew it! I KNEW it! HaHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Mark exclaimed again. The nurses and a few interns looked at him like he had a third eye. He did act strange.

"You knew what?!", Izzie demanded and caused Mark to stop his silly dance but the grin remained.

"He's obsessed with her.", he said frankly and took the magazine and showed it to Addison and Izzie. "He's obsessed with Pepe. There!", he pointed to the article, "she wrote about him! See?! He stalks her when she jogs!"

"Wow! This woman rocks! You didn't tell me she's a journalist, Izzie!", Addison told Izzie while she just looked at the article…sceptically.

"Mark, I'm not sure this is THE Penelope Derek's obsessed about…", Izzie told him. Mer would've told her that, right? Maybe it was just a coincidence that this "Penelope" also has a stalker.

"I-AM-NOT-OBSESSED!", Derek finally opened up his mouth and said something.

"YOU ARE!", they all said in unison and Derek sank back into his chair, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Let's take this magazine with us and we'll analyse it!", Mark said happily. "Let's go! I need a chick for tonight! And you too, Shep!"

"Mark…", Derek groaned and rubbed his tired face. He was definitely not in the mood.

-

Derek really wasn't in the mood so he left the others to check out a new bar while he just crossed the street and stepped in to Joe's. His eyes instantly saw the familiar figure of his obsession. Penelope.

"Hey doc! Here you go.", Joe said as he placed Derek's drink on the counter where Derek just sat next to Penelope.

"Joe, another one.", his neighbour slurred in a drunken haze. Even when she was drunk, her hair messy and the shot glasses piled up in front of her she looked beautiful to him.

"Why are you staring?", she asked as she downed another shot and faced him.

"Because you look beautiful", he breathed and continued to stare at her. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was hiding something. The last time she looked into her emerald eyes they were filled with fear. But this time it wasn't fear nor annoyance. They were emotionless.

"You think so? You think I look beautiful enough to fulfil your needs?" He was taken aback by her statement and when he didn't answer she continued to slur.

"I look like I can but the truth is, I can't. Every single man in this bar thinks I'm a sex goddess. That's what I look like, don't I? Walking sex. Well, my husband doesn't think so. Or he wouldn't fuck another girl."

Then, without any warning, she kissed him hard on his lips.

-

She kissed him. He kissed back. Time stopped. Of course any man with a half cleared mind would kiss her back. But Derek kissed her back not only because she was hot. It was as if a strong magnet was pulling him to her. He couldn't stop. They couldn't stop. But soon the electrifying was interrupted.

"Guys, get a room. Seriously if you're not gonna stop now I'm gonna kick you out. GUYS! I'm serious!!!", Joe yelled at them from behind the counter.

"I…I uh…I need to…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have and…", Penelope stammered. Her head was all foggy. Not because of the tequila. The kiss. It scared her how much she liked it. How much she wanted for it to go on and never end. It scared the freaking shit out of her.

Suddenly she stood up and paid for her drinks.

"You're leaving? Wait! Where are you going?!", Derek asked still breathlessly from the kiss.

"I'm gonna go home to see if my husband's kicked out that chick yet.", she replied frankly as if it would happen everyday. How could she be so sure that he was going to kick her out? Maybe it did happen everyday?!

"Oh okay…wait what?! You're still gonna go home to that bastard?!", he asked frantically. It made no sense. Why would a woman like her go back to her husband who just cheated on her?!

"Yes. Goodbye Dr. Shepherd", she replied and moved out of the bar.

"But…why?! Why would you go back to him? Why go back to someone who cheats on you when you can have a guy who'll never cheat on you?", he grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn around to face him and asked her again.

"Because I know he loves me. And I love him. That's all that I need at the moment."

"But there are enough men outside to love you without cheating on you! You could have any man!"

"You're right. I could. But that doesn't mean that I will.", she said and rushed out of the bar leaving him standing there dumbfounded with thousands of questions.

How could a man cheat on her? How could she go back to her husband? How could she love him???

How could she resist him?


End file.
